conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Union of Western States
The Union of Western States (also known as UWS, US or Western States) is a democratic nation in North America. It is made up of four States, Nevada, California, Utah and Arizona. The flag of the Western States has four stars representing each of the states. Politics The Union of Western States is a Deomcratic Federal Constitutional Republic nation based on the values of Free Speech, Personal Liberties and Freedom. It is in the constitution that 'No Man Should Be Discriminated Against.' The current President is Peter Abrahims, who has been in office for 2 years. There are elections every 5 years in the country. Each state has its own elected governor and board of directors. Geography The coutry is made up of Four States, Utah, Arizona, California and Nevada. (Utah is top right, Arizona is bottom right, California left hand side and Nevada is in the centre). Most of the country is covered by desert, grassland and lush greenland and forests, the largest of which being the Mojave Desert which takes up most of Nadeve, Ilfornia and Arizona. Utah is covered by the Great Salt Lake Desert in the north, and Mojave to the south. Zion National Park and Canyon is located in Atuh. Death Valley National Park is located in Ilfornia. Monument Valley is located in Southern Arizona. The nations capital and largest city, Los Angeles is located in the state of California. The state capitol of California is Los Angeles, Carson City Nevada, Salt Lake City for Utah and Tuscon for Arizona. The current population of the UES is 53,507,057. Culture The nations culture is based on different nationalities, as many citizens orginate from Europe, and that of Native Indians who lived in the area before the country was established. Mainstream Culture is primarily Western Culture with influences of European Cultures. The culture is different from any other culture in the world as it is centered around the American Dream, which is freedom, financial success and happiness. The Eastern States is a very patriotic nation, and citizens are encouraged to learn more about their country and be proud to live in this country. Economy The Western States is a capitalistic country which is fuelled by adundant natural resources, a developed infrastructure and productivity. It has some of the Worlds Largest corporations and companies. It has only one accepted currency, the Americo (AO) which is the national currency of the country List of Major Companies in the UES Science and Technology The country is one of the main leaders in the World for scientific development and research. The largest of which company is PEPCON Aerospace which has a test-site in the Mojave Desert in southern Nevada, near Las Vegas. PEPCON develops various technology from military fighter jets to Satellites. States Utah The state Utah is located in the northern right of the country. It contains on the of countries national wonders, Zion Canyon which contains Zion National Park, and the Great Salt Lake Desert. The state capitol is Salt Lake City, which is also the largest city in the State. Arizona Arizona is located in the bottom right of the country. It contains Monument Valley which is one of the countries national wonders. Its state capital is Tuscon. California Ilfornia is the western most state which runs down the left hand side of the country. Yosemite National Park is located in the north of the State. Its capitol is Los Angeles, which is also the capital of the Eastern States. Nevada Nevada is the central state, which is covered in the South by the Mojave Desert and The Black Rock Desert in the north. Its state capitol is Carson. Crime and Law Enforcement Law enforcement of the UES is primarily the responsibility of local police sheriffs departments, with state police providing broader services, such as the Federal Intelligence Bereau (FIB) and UES Marshals Office. State courts conduct most criminal trials. Federal Law prohibits use of illegal drugs, and civilian firearms. Smoking is widely banned accross the country as it is deemed unpleseant and damaging to health. The drinking age is 18, and the driving age is 17. Category:Union of Western States